Caitlin Malfoy
Biography Caitlin is a English born English witch who is slightly above average height for a female at 5'1 only Daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy I and the Godfather of Lord Voldemort, Anuite Astoria Greengrass, and Bellatrix Lestrange who is the only brother of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022 , and was Sorted into muffinstuff Later on that he kills the baby and himself There emerge into each other As he into baby soul inside of the wound he disspeared inside of the baby to control her and her actions Narcissa when baby is possessed by headmaster ralbus grumblesnore Physical Appearance During his childhood and early adulthood, Caitlin was with white skin blonde hair and Blue Eyes he is a beautiful witch of British descent, she has long honey hair, light blonde skin and blue eyes BRUUUUH WTF IS THAT IMAGE NIGGA Personality and Traits The Mole' There is a mole in there mist find out who it is discovered Caitlin She was found out Caitlin over the edge As get to get two best friends of coming enemies Before Voldemort died he transfer his last powers to her As that night as Caitlin is a baby by him as he whated a host to hold his surrender give up or hand over (baby right, to possession move from his powers to discover it the secret her father did not tell her about it as she think he got something hidden in there to find Find out the truth most about death of her godfather 20 years raising and training these innocent girl to become mass murderer on the anniversary of her godfather get revenge on and the people responsible for his death as she had Its about a girl as her parents died she lives with her brother and terrible things happenings to her As she did not know her own strengths were she did not know she was doing it all the centrer of the story The Malfoys are pure evil as Scorpois tun into a good guy he up believes in do want right for the good guys he is the protagonist And Caitlin defends all of evil side with her parents and brother siblings malfoys a battle between Scorpois vs his own family as his family As malfoys are evil and takes Reavege in to a war g a Cervical-thoracic on her own neck brace to her chin to over her chest it was my cloak of invisibly As she even faked scoliosis life or death As caitlin into rage for a murder spree On the school Is the main antagonist along with secondary antagonist her son Nicholas and the third antagonist is her parents and brother Play a joke turn Harry putting suffering put harry though look at a 11 year old girl and going to bed with her he did going to bed with her of setting vicious spiteful game have a man of her own of her husband liked a young woman he real what's in bed he was that night when say that ripping my clothes of get me into bed Magical abilities and skills caitlin was extremely talented even while still a student of Hogwarts, with even himself saying may have been the best student Hogwarts had ever seen. As an adult became a tremendously powerful and accomplished witch regarded to be the most powerful and dangerous Possessions Wand: Caitlin Quirrell owned a wand made of alder wood with a unicorn hair core. 'possessed body ' In the school year, Quirrell to hide his master's face on the back of his posses body Relationships Voldemort Caitlin sharing his body with Voldemort—Caitlin Quirrell to Harry Potter Caitlin Quirrell first met Voldemort day she was born in her mother wound possessed her baby The Dark Lord planned Voldemort began a parasitic relationship with Caitlin Quirrell, in which he attached himself to her body Quirrell's head, to ensure his plans were being followed precisely; throughout the year, Caitlin quirrell attempted to resist the possession, feeble and futile though his efforts were. Voldemort ordered Quirrell to get justice for his death Get information about his killer Quirrell, under Voldemort's orders Quirrell revealed Voldemort, who tried to manipulate Harry into handing over the Stone by offering him the chance to see his parents, and upon Harry's refusal, ordered Quirrell to take the stone by force. Quirrell, sharing his body with Voldemort Voldemort separated his soul from Quirrell's body to escape the pain, and left Quirrell to die, Before Voldemort died he transfer his last powers to her As that night as Caitlin is a baby by him as he whated a host to hold his surrender give up or hand over (baby right, to possession move from his powers As she felt to the possession of him secretly holding the his soul in possess take over become trapped in the host if the possessor's body Take complete control of your body, Voldemort is successfully reborn as Caitlin sees Voldemort face in the mirror instead of her own.body A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse Something about you stumped him that night. Narscissors Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy would always coddle their only son, but showing affection for Scorpius, they always showed they wouldn't do anything else than having to spend time with him. When it was dance in 2017, Caitlin had to entertain everyone with his house-elf and her mother organized the dance As Narcissa Luicus get Caitlin do what the malfoys whated to do there dirty work do not know there secret Malfoy there are hidden in the wings Caitlin to discover it the secret her father did not tell her about it as she think he got something hidden in there to find Find out the truth folders and paper work about his past godfather after she is born I am leave her everything is mine for her hope one day she can get Reavege Albus Potter and Rose Weasley : Caitlin became friends with Albus and Rose, even though their parents were enemies during their school days. the three became true friends from that point on. Harry Potter After Harry Potter defeated the dark lord Voldemort died I got tossed,locked up in insane asylum For twenty years, and Harry got the perfect life You were trying to protect himself! you have let everyone think that my dad was the monster, Scoorpius Malfoy Scorpius Malfoy he he was double-crossing his family behind their backs came friends with the enemies is sorted into Gryffindor house As malfoys finds out over the feud Scorpius is trap between his family and his friends he choices his family over his family As malfoys what reavege on him choose them over his own family he turns his back on them Education At Hogwarts Create magic portal Magical barrier without be seen by muggles Caitlin Flying on broomstick from Hogwarts to home broomstick flying to school Caitlin as permission from her Parents professors are allow her As she is a straight a student on top of all of classes enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. She was often described as "the brightest witch of her age", or as brilliant. Her favourite subject was initially Defence of Dark Arts, and all of lessons pro Flying and Divination humlite students, such as James Potter II wondered why Caitlin was Sorted into Caitlin admitted that the Sorting Hat did Being Sorted into Slythrin shared a dormitory with Rose Weasley and two other girls. Hogwarts Years Year 1 It was a plan 20 years in the making,As she even faked scoliosis as her “cloak of invisibilityI did have to get into Hogwarts before we could execute my plan Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 Category:British individuals Category:Dark wizards Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Females Category:Ravenclaws